Rescuers and Paw The movie: Super Sentai Vs. Rescuers and Paw (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Rescuers and Paw The movie: Super Sentai Vs. Rescuers and Paw Narrator: A long time ago , There was a Legendary War between All 199 Super Sentai and The Space Empire Zangyack forms an alliance with the Black Cross Army and their revived leader, the Black Cross King in order to invade Earth with the other Super Sentai enemies that were also revived. The Gokaigers, along with the Goseigers, who have lost their powers from the first Legend War, must team up in order to fight against the new enemy. Victory was theirs. Mean while On the Dark Side of the Moon...The Dark Side has awoken and is going to takeover Adventure bay. Mean while back on Earth...a 12-year old boy and his 14-year old uncle have arrived on Adventure bay. 14-year old: So this is the place Hun? 12-year old: Well its looks it. 14-year old: yeah I guess so. Narrator: Then... Dark General Skarven: Attack!!! 14-year old: uh-oh. 12-year old: Run! Levi! Run! Levi Seventeen: My is Levi Seventeen and this is Logan my Nephew. Logan: Don't stop! Levi: There! That Tower we can hide there! They both ran in and Levi lock the door. Levi: Whew...we made it! Logan: What in the of the Doctor was that?! Levi: I don't know I really don't want to! ?????: why hello there Both: Wah! ?????: WHOA! there I didn't mean to scare you two, anyway what two travelers doing here? Levi: I...I...I...I. Logan: We just...um...er... ?????: how rude of me not tell you my name its Ryder. Levi: WHAT?! Logan: Hun? what? Ryder: What wrong with him? Logan: He heard of you before. Levi: The Ryder of the Paw Patrol?! Ryder: Yeah? So? Logan: So let me get this strait you are Ryder Right? Ryder: Yeah. Levi: OH MAN THIS IS SO COOL! Ryder: Um. Logan: Don't mind him he a- Levi: SHHH!!! We don't talk about that ok? Logan: Righhhhht Ryder: Anyway what can I do for you? Logan: Oh right, Um...Uh...What was we running from? Levi: Oh that's right we where running from that Dark looking thing! Ryder: Oh not again! Levi: What?! Was it something I say?! Ryder: No its Skarven, he always try's find someone to harm and its Really annoying. Logan: What so no Defenders? Ryder: Yeah its only me and some Rebels. Logan: Oh. Levi: We can fight right? Logan: Yeah but that Skarven fellow looks like he pound a bolder in the ground. Ryder: Yeah but his weakness is a Blaster shot. Levi then pulls out a Screwdriver he then unlocks the door and he aim right at Skarven, He shoots and... Levi: DO'H I MISSED! He tried again he shoots...he hit Skarven but to Levi's surprised he was sill standing. Levi: WHAT WAS THAT?! Ryder: You have to hits his collar! Not him! Levi tried yet again he shoots...Then his Screwdriver says. Screwdriver: Super Charged! The Screwdriver's LED then turn pink Levi then shot a big pink shot from the Screwdriver, Knocking the three down. Skarven: Arg! How can I be Defeated? I am the Strongest Dark Spirit of the Dark side! (Explodes) Levi: What? How did I...What? Ryder: How did you do that? Logan: whoa that's was amazing! How did you do that? Levi: I don't Know but. Levi then looks at the goons Skarven had. Dark Spirits: AH! Retreat! Levi: Well that's was unexpected. Logan: We can't keep doing that over and over and over again. Ryder: I know I know but maybe you can find some to help us. Levi phone then ringed. Levi: Hm...That's it! Ryder: What? Logan: Oh! I see. Levi: Super Sentai! Ryder: Oh! you mean Project Rescuers and Paw? Its all about rangers that are able to fight Dark Side. Levi: That's the same as Super Sentai! Ryder: What? The Ranger idea? Logan: Yeah. Ryder: Well that's settles it, What Sentai Name is ours going to be? Levi: What? Logan: What? Ryder: You Know, "Kaizoku" Sentai Gokaiger! Levi: Oh! That part, Right...Hm. Logan: How about, Hiroikku Sentai Rescuers or Anzen-sei Sentai Rescue Paw Ryder: Well there are two teams but not what I was Expecting. Levi: How about Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Safety Sentai Rescue Paw. Ryder: Perfect! Logan: What? To long? Ryder: Alright let me show you two your new team mates. Both: Ok! Ryder: Meet Carlos and Zuma. Carlos: So these two are the new rangers Hun? Ryder: Yeah they are. Zuma: I hope I get to be the Red Ranger. Levi: Yeah I hope to a Ranger too. Ryder: Next meet Connor and Chase. Connor: Hello you must be the new recruits Chase: Oh wow new team mates! Logan: Yeah fighting is not my strong point right now. Ryder: Next meet Greg and Rocky Greg: I hope you two are ready to fight cause I'm not. Rocky: Please don't get me wet out there. Levi: Yeah water is not what I use to fight. Ryder: Next meet the to only Girls on the team Amaya and Skye. Amaya: Nice to meet you your name is? Levi: Levi. Amaya: So that's your name? My name is- Levi: Wait...They get Dog Partners why don't we have Partners? Amaya: Wait...Ryder! Ryder: Sorry I'll show you your Partners soon. Levi: Thank you. I have Defeated Skarven and I missed a shot a easy shot. Skye: Wow you took down Skarven? That is crazy. Logan: He did that with a Screwdriver, a Screwdriver! Can believe that? Ryder: Well that's not any regular Screwdriver, That is a Super Screwdriver. Logan and Levi: Sonic Screwdriver! NOT JUST A REGULAR SCREWDRIVER OR A SUPER SCREWDIVER! Ryder: Ok then...Sonic Screwdriver, Well that's everyone here...No wait Meet your new Partners: Marshall and Rubble. Logan: TO COOL! Marshall: Nice to Meet you! Rubble: I was thinking the same thing as you! Logan and Rubble: That's Amazing! Ryder: So that's everyone so here are your...um...er...Oh! Here are your Rescue Changers. Logan: Nice! Ryder: and for the Paw here are Change Badges. Marshall: Wow! Ryder: you are all set now. Levi: Lets go! Dark General Deken: Oh! Rangers! Time to fight! Dark Spirits get them! Black Cross King: Oh ho oh! They will get a surprise from me. Levi: Ready?! Others: Ready! Rescuers and Paw: Rescue Change! Narrator: The Rescuers And Paw are both team of rangers and Name! As the fight is going on The Black Cross King had made all the Previous 42 Sentai Goons and The Previous 7 Dream Sentai Goons to the Rescuers and Paw! Dawko: OH GEE NO!!! 'Fighting Stops' Everyone: ... Levi: What heck are you doing here? Dawko: Whoops! Deken: Can we? Levi: Yes...Yes we can. Deken: Ok! Voice: Dice-O! Everyone: ...Ok! Narrator: Roulette Start! Levi: I got this covered! Deken: Try your Best! Levi: 350! (V) Deken: 250! Carlos: I've got this! Dark Soldier 1: HA! Yeah right. Carlos: 70! Dark Soldier 1: 50! Logan: GO! GO! GO! Dark Soldier 2: HA! Logan: 60! Dark Soldier 2: 70! (V) Greg: Here I go. Dark Soldier 3: Fools! Greg: 90! Dark Soldier 3: 60! Connor: Move! Quick! Dark Soldier 4: Move! Move! Move! Connor: 90! (V) Dark Soldier 4: 50! Amaya: There! Dark Soldier 5: ARG! Amaya: 350! (V) Dark Soldier 5: 70! Rescuers: 1010! Deken's Team: 550! 8-bitryan: Stop! Just Stop! that's just weird! Levi: Again! with the Guest stars! 8-bitryan: Sorry! Levi: right now where were we? Oh yeah! Logan, Carlos and Greg: Here Go! Levi: Ready...HA! Narrator: GORENGER! LIVEMAN! GO-ONGER! GOKAIGER! RESCUERS! RESCUE PAW! Levi: ha! Deken: ARG! Connor: Super Slash! Deken: OOF! Amaya: READY...Fire! Deken: I will not forget this! (Explodes) Carlos: well settles it (not). Black Cross King: how do you like on for size? Connor: all 199 Sentai?! Black Cross king: Yeah! How about that? all 199 Sentai fight you and your team. HA! HA! HA! Losers! Logan & Levi: AW NUTS! Marshall: We can't just fight them all can we? Conner: Quick! use a finisher! Rescuers: Linkup Bazooka! Rescue Paw: Gosei Buster! Linkup Bazooka: "Now the train is departing!" Gosei Buster: "Flashing Skick Power! Raging Landick Power! Serene Seaick Power!" Rescuers: we use the Sentai Power! Rescue Paw: We protect those who can't protect them self. Rescuers: Fire! Linkup Bazooka: "Departing full speed ahead!" Rescue Paw: "Punish!" Levi: That almost did nothing. Logan: Lets use Rekka Daizantou - Ozutsu Mode! Marshall: Kankan Mantan Gun! GO-ON! Rescuers: Kabuto Five Rings Bullet! Zuma: What? Nothing? Marshall, Logan & Chase: GekiBazooka! Fire! Rescue Paw: Super Highway Buster! Rescuers: GokaiGalleon Buster! Rangers Keys Set! Levi: Carlos. Carlos: Hm? Levi: Why not you be the one who fire the GokaiGalleon Buster? Carlos: Sure! GokaiGalleon Buster: Orange Charge! Rescue Paw: Go-on! GokaiGalleon Buster: Rising Strike! Ryder: Use this new Team Cannon! Levi: Right! Rescuers: Rescue Bazooka! Rescue Paw: Paw Cannon! Rescuers and Paw: Fire! Chase: Not Enough? Skye: Geeze. Ryder: This one better work. Rescuers and Paw: Dream Sentai Bazooka! Rescuers and Paw: Fire! Black Cross King: What? NO! I'll get you next TIME! Ryder: Not if I have any to say about that. Black Cross King: WHAT?! Ryder: Rescue Slash! Black Cross King: ARG!!!!!!!!!!! Ryder: well then lets get back to HQ. Dark lord: Well you may have defeated the Black Cross King but I'm Waiting Rescue Silver Waiting. Category:Removed Content